Theed
Update Log Version 1.2.2 *Full Authentic **Dual pistol 3s are no longer overpowered on Comm. Tower, Smuggler, and Theed. Version 1.1 * Added boxes in front of vent to allow gunners to easily access it. * Added 90 second timer before door leading to inner area (before the OBJ) opens. * Added sounds to a couple of buttons & hackable panels. * Added warning message for imperials to notify them when rebels get to OBJ room. * Fixed a few minor visual issues. * Hack for service route 2 increased to 8 seconds. * Imps cannot open doors in main, side or door to OBJ anymore now until they're unlocked. * Lowered HP of breakable panels before large door in main from 750 to 500 HP. * Minor FPS & brushwork improvements. * Removed hack to unlock OBJ or large door to inner complex area. * Rebels can now unlock large door in main (leading to the area before the OBJ) by waiting until the timer runs out, by getting past service route 2, or by getting past the large door as jedi. Alternatively they can still destroy the breakable panels as usual. * Reduced entities on the map. * Service route 1 (alternative route from rebel spawn) unlocked by default now. * The door to OBJ stays locked until rebels get close, or close to the vent access now. * Vent to OBJ now unlocked by default. (Regardless of service route 2 hack). Version 1.0.1 * Added boxes in front of vent to allow gunners to easily access it. * Added 90 second timer before door leading to inner area (before the OBJ) opens. * Added sounds to a couple of buttons & hackable panels. * Added warning message for imperials to notify them when rebels get to OBJ room. * Fixed a few minor visual issues. * Hack for service route 2 increased to 8 seconds. * Imps cannot open doors in main, side or door to OBJ anymore now until they're unlocked. * Lowered HP of breakable panels before large door in main from 750 to 500 HP. * Minor FPS & brushwork improvements. * Removed hack to unlock OBJ or large door to inner complex area. * Rebels can now unlock large door in main (leading to the area before the OBJ) by waiting until the timer runs out, by getting past service route 2, or by getting past the large door as jedi. Alternatively they can still destroy the breakable panels as usual. * Reduced entities on the map. * Service route 1 (alternative route from rebel spawn) unlocked by default now. * The door to OBJ stays locked until rebels get close, or close to the vent access now. * Vent to OBJ now unlocked by default. (Regardless of service route 2 hack). Version 0.1.2 * Added objective description. * Added areaportals to help with FPS. * VIS Stage update. * Removed spawnflags 2 on models, and clipped them normally. * Massive brushwork efficiency update. Version 0.1 * Initial Release Category:Levels Category:Official Levels